


The end and the Beginning

by shortling24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortling24/pseuds/shortling24
Summary: When ten leaves Rose and Tentoo and the beginning of their life together





	1. The Doctor

The Doctor  
As he walked away from Rose and the other him, his hearts sank. This would be the very last time he saw her and not just a memory. His hearts already hurt for what was to come. Donna was not going to be staying with him; he was saying goodbye to all of the companions that this face had seen. As the TARDIS doors closed he could see Rose kissing the other him and wished on every star he knew that could have been him instead. Why had he waited, why did he not accept his love for her and hers for him. So afraid of what was to come he had lost the chance. He stopped his musing to take care of Donna, oh poor Donna, he held back tears for what he had to do……..  
After dealing with Donna’s Mum and Grandpa, he walked into the TARDIS soaking wet from the rain. The TARDIS hummed to comfort him but she hurt too. She had her Rose back for such a short time. She loved Rose as much she loved him. The Doctor leaned onto the coral and let his mind go… He loved her, he knew that now, he knew that from the beginning, but was so afraid he would lose her, to watch her wither and die. His Rose had come back to him, he always said he believed in one thing, and that was Rose. He remembered their first meeting, grabbing her hand and yelling run. Her saving him, every journey they had been on, every time they touched going through his memory as the tears that he refused to allow, after all he was a Time Lord, flowed for the pink and yellow girl that he loved with both hearts. He knew he had to let her go; he had given her his other self, before she too died like the many others who had died for him. He loved her too much, he will always love her; always remember her, the girl that saved him. She could live a normal life with the other him and live without him. He wasn’t sure he could live without her, as his mind started its downward spiral into madness; he started onto the path of becoming the madman with a box. He had no idea that this face would both start and end with her, the pink and yellow girl he loved, his Rose.


	2. What's next

TENTOO  
Rose ran back to the TARDIS as the original doctor left them on that beach in Norway, he walked up and took her hand. He was still him; he was the doctor a duplicate if you will. He loved her with his one heart as much as the other doctor with both hearts. He was so afraid she would not accept him. They looked at each other Rose looks at him; “he looks like her doctor, the same sad eyes, and the same sexy man with sexy hair. But was this him?” She thought. The doctor knew he had to make her see him, that it was him, that there were just two of them now, one to fight for the other universe and him, her doctor. He answered her look; he still could know what she was thinking by the look on her face. He saw the love she felt,and also the fear that he wasn’t who the doctor said he was. “Rose, I am The Doctor; I know it is hard to understand. The regeneration energy created a duplicate of me from my hand, remember, my handy hand?” Rose looked at him, reaching up to touch his one heart, feeling it beating slowly by itself, she nodded at him. “It is really me Rose.” She reached up and kissed him again and felt his love. “I know, it is just hard with two of you, he left me again, and he left us.” The doctor reaches up and moves her blowing hair out of her face. She looks over and her Mum while she talks to her Dad on the phone. “Oi, you two, it will be awhile until Pete gets here, I think you got some talking to do. I am going for a walk.” Rose was grateful to have this time, she is not sure how much Mum even understands, but with Mum having Dad the last few years she understood they would need to talk. The Doctor took Roses hand and walked over to the rocks; he took a seat and pulled his Rose to him, holding her like he had wanted so many times. All the hugging and hand holding had meant something to him, more then she had understood. Rose looked up at him, “What do we do now?” “First things first Rose.” The Doctor said trying to make sure she knew it was him, “How do I look?” Rose laughed, yes this was him, and she gave him her tongue in her teeth smile, “Still not ginger,” then started laughing so hard. He joined in the laughter, “oh his Rose,” he thought, as he held her to him, It had been so long. They would have a lot to talk about; the normal life, a job, a marriage, he hoped and a place to live, “OI,” he thought, “a house with carpets and doors, but stuck with her, that’s not so bad.” He grinned down at his pink and yellow girl he finally had her, she was his and no matter how hard living a life day after day would be, he had her to hold his hand, to heal him as she had done before. She looked up at him and he started kissing her, which turned into a snog, for now, this, was enough, the rest could wait, they had a lot of time to make up for.


	3. On the way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip back to the mansion

Pete stared at the doctor, still trying to figure out how this wasn’t The Doctor, but was The Doctor. He knew that The Doctor could save his world and that is why he asked him to stop the Cybermen. But how does a person, even A Time Lord, split him in two. Pete may not have understood how it happened, but he was grateful that he still had his daughter and she had the man that she loved. Rose had fallen asleep on The Doctors lap as they had talked about what had happened over the last few days. She had not slept in over twenty four hours and being in the arms of Her Doctor she was comfortable and happy and had fallen in a deep comforted sleep. He was still The Doctor; she could hear him whisper in her head just like she had heard the TARDIS.  
Rose was worried about him, he was still a Time Lord and his life had changed so much in the last day. She had asked The Doctor about the TARDIS, he had shown her the piece of the TARDIS his other self had given him, “Don’t worry we will sort it out soon. It will take a while but we will always be The Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler, just as it should be.” Pete said “How is she dealing with this,” his head nodding toward his sleeping daughter. Pete had been there for her as much as he could the years that she was stuck in this universe, with nothing from her old life, not her home, her love, her friends, just her Mum and him. Now they had Tony, but Rose was never really happy here, Pete and Jackie knew it. She had wanted to go back to the universe; she wanted the man now sitting across from him. He had seen a light in Rose’s eyes that he had never seen when she introduced Her Doctor to him. “She seems to be taking it okay. I know it is really confusing to think about. I know this won’t be easy and she still has to deal with there being two of us.” Pete looked confused, “Will he ever come back,””No, he won’t be back, he left me here,” Pete silently wondered if he would be okay, but they would be there for him and help him, as they had helped Rose. The Doctor looked out the window. He loved Rose, he was Her Doctor, and he would always be hers. He knew there would be ups and downs. But for now they were headed home together living the one life the other Doctor couldn’t.  
When they landed, The Doctor rubbed Roses arm trying to wake her up. “No Mum,” Rose moaned, “I am having such a good dream,” The Doctor realized that Rose thought it all a dream and picked up her hand to kiss it. Her eyes opened in surprise, she starred at The Doctor. She smiled as she sat up and kissed him. This wasn’t a dream, he was here, he was real, and he was hers. She looked around realizing that they were home and took his hand as they walked off the airship. Jackie and Pete waited for them, holding hands and smiling, she looked so happy walking toward them hand in hand with the Doctor. Jackie gave Rose and The Doctor a big hug. The Doctor was a bit uncomfortable with the hugging coming from her, but smiled as she was accepting him. “We have a lot to talk about over the next week, we have to get you an ID, a paper life here, a job, and you need a name. Give you some time to think about it and talk to Rose.” Pete said as he nodded at Rose as she talked to Jackie. They climbed into the car as they headed back to the mansion. “There is much that has happened in the last few years, with Rose here and you there. You don’t know how hard she worked to find you and help you from here. I am glad she found you, though still don’t understand it, welcome to the family.” The Doctor nodded, “Thank you. I am glad to be here with Rose, and you and Jackie. I never thought I would say that about Jackie though,” chuckled The Doctor. Pete smiled as he has heard a lot from Jackie about The Doctor, more bad then good, but he knew his daughter would not love him if he was bad. He smiled at him as they pulled away from the curb.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when they get to Jackie and Pete's house...

While they arrived at the mansion, The Doctor looked at the building and thought about what happened before, when the Cybermen killed this universes version of Jackie. It had been a sad day, so many deaths. Then Pete had come to get help with the void opening and taken Jackie and Rose over to this universe to save them. It looked like Jackie and Pete got on well, even having a child together. He wondered what was next for him and rose. He wondered about what Rose wanted, if she would be okay with him, if this life would be enough. She said that she would be okay in a house if he was stuck with him before, but would it still be true with a part human Doctor. Rose took his hand and looked up at him, worried. “Sorry,” he said,” just thinking, we have so much that we have to talk about with our future, wondering where to start.” She walked him to the front door, “we have our forever to talk about it,” Rose said. For her, she just wanted to be together right now, they had never talked about the future much, besides how long they would stay together. For her the adventures and being with him was enough, now there was a whole new future for them. She wanted to hold him, to touch him, to reassure him that she loved him. She had waited for so long for him and all those dreams were just starting.   
They walked into the house hand in hand. The Doctor looked around at the changes that had been made since the other world Jackie had gotten here; it was a much different look and feel to it from the last time he had been here. Rose looked up at him,” I don’t live here anymore. We have our own place, but we are probably safer here for now.” Rose said. The doctor gave a dark look for a second, “How long have you been here Rose,” The doctor asked, looking at rose with a sad look. To him she didn’t look as though she had aged more than a year. “4 years, 5 months and 12 days,” was Rose reply, she could have almost have told him to the minute though some of that had been going from universe to universe trying to find him, and helping Donna save him from himself. “I am 26 now, how long has it been for you.” He wanted to say he has not kept track, though he had but was afraid she wouldn’t like the answer, “a few years,” he replied. An odd look went across the doctor’s face, but quickly went away. He was a bit concerned about the fact she did not look like she was 26. Not everyone aged the same, but he had been with Rose for a couple years, this was odd. Pete saw the look and told him “We will go into my office after dinner and talk, nodding at Jackie. “For now I had the cook prepare dinner so we will eat and all get acquainted, Tony will be here shortly, he is with a friend while I picked you guys up.” Pete hadn’t wanted Tony to see the big blue box and tell everyone at preschool. They had to create a background and Identity for him and didn’t need any issue that could crop up that could cause problems or questions that he did not want to have to answer. He had no idea he was picking up The Doctor for good. Right after Tony came running in giving his sister a big hug. Rose took him over to introduce him to The Doctor. He looked up at the doctor with fear. He had heard about The Doctor from Rose and Jackie and was afraid that The Doctor would take his sister away. After a few minutes Tony asks, “Are you going to take her bye-bye?” in his three year old talk. The doctor looked down softly, “Nope, I am here to stay with your sister, is that okay?” He jumped up and hugged Rose, “yes!” Rose smiled, she would have missed Tony if she had stayed in the other universe, but she had made her choice years ago and being with the man she loved was what she had chosen. They all went to the dining room to sit down and eat. Rose and The Doctor sat next to each other close enough for their legs to touch. He was happy to be with her, he had thought that there would never be a chance he would ever see her again, yet here they were. Rose was talking about the dimension cannon and the jumps she had made. The Doctor listened to her, still shocked at having her right there next to him. Jackie did not know all the things that Rose had done was concerned and would raise her voice at things she heard. Pete would take her hand and whisper she was fine and here so it was okay. When discussing the alternate timeline for Donna and how Rose helped her to set things right, The Doctor would ask questions to what she knew of what was occurring, as in that timeline he had died. At the end of that story he smiled his special smile at her “Thank you Rose for helping, my Rose, saving the universe and me.” Rose smiled at him; she wished they did not have to have the conversation with Pete that was coming. Things had been going so well and she was so afraid of what was to come next. The Doctor had been afraid of her not wanting him, now Rose had the same fear for what was going to come out.  
Shortly after they finished dinner, Jackie took Tony up to bed and Pete took Rose and The Doctor to his office. Pete sat in his chair and motioned for Rose and The Doctor to sit. The Doctor looked at Rose and became concerned by the look of fear in her eyes. What had she not told him? Though he had no memories between the regeneration and waking up with him and Donna alone on the TARDIS, he was pretty sure that nothing was said that would cause this kind of fear in Rose. He reached out his hand, she took it, but couldn’t quite look him in the eye. Pete watched them; looking at Rose he said “Rose, it is okay. We will get through this. We have a bit to discuss tonight, you guys can talk it over and by Monday we will have everything set for The Doctor. You two can move back to your place and we already have some surveillance around your place you will be safe.” He had no idea that this Doctor only had one life, and that was what scared Rose. It was her turn to wonder if she would live longer than him. Pete decided to get straight to the point. “We need to talk about Rose first.” The Doctor looked really concerned, was she sick? Pete pulled out a file.” About a year after Rose arrived here, we realized that she is not aging as much as she should be.” The Doctor took the pages that Pete handed him and started analyzing the data. “She is aging at about a year every four years,” The Doctor replied. Rose looked at him in fear, and he smiled at her. This was something he had been concerned about, he was only part human he would live one life, but would still live longer, he pulled Rose up to him and hugged her, “Don’t worry my Rose; I will not age the same either. Now we will age the same. I have one life, one heart, I won’t regenerate, but I will live longer, and so will you.” Rose looked at him confused, “Rose I am still a Time Lord, I am just part human. From the Data they have on you, you are no longer completely human something is making you age slower.” Looking at Pete, he said “I think we better keep that from Jackie.” Pete looked a little uncomfortable, looked over at the door, “There are several things that we have kept from Jackie. I know her concerns about Rose. When we realized that she was not aging, we had Rose move out on her own so Jackie would not notice as much. We will cross that bridge when we have to. From what information that we have she has been this way since she got here. Whatever happened, it occurred while she was with you.” The Doctor looked a bit concerned; there was only one thing that he could think of that would have caused changes in Rose. He went over the information that Pete had about what they knew about Rose. He wished he had the TARDIS and his sonic. Without those he couldn’t run the tests that he really wanted to. He would in a few years, they would have their own TARDIS and she would build him a sonic screwdriver, but he was worried and that would be a long time when it came to knowing how Rose was. From the information, whatever it was that was causing this, it was stable and nothing was changing as the tests had been run every six months to look for any changes. That information helped The Doctor relax a little at least until he could run his own tests; he had to figure this out. He held Rose tight; he could not lose her now, not after she came back to him, making the impossible, possible. Nothing else seemed off with the test results, just Rose’s aging, and The Doctor had an idea as to what was causing that. He held rose and sat back down with him on her lap. He never wanted to let her go. Pete went on “So other than this, there is nothing wrong with Rose, I promise. She has never even had a cold the entire time she has been here, other than the months of depression and learning to deal with being here she has been fine. The Doctor held Rose tighter. He had missed her too, and had never forgotten the woman that had saved him, the woman he loved. Pete looked at The Doctor, “Now that you are going to live here, we need a cover story, a name for you, The Doctor is a little too odd for a daily name, we also have to get you a job,” Pete continued. “From what Rose has told me you used to work for UNIT in the other universe is that correct?” The Doctor did not remember telling her about that, but maybe she knew from being BAD WOLF, as that was probably the reason that Rose was not aging. He hoped that it did not mean anything, getting back to Pete, “Yes I did, I was stuck on Earth for awhile and I helped them deal with Aliens.” “Well if it is okay with you, we will have you work with us, you can have a private office to help us with the Alien artifacts, let us know what is dangerous. Rose has been able to help with some. You would be of good use to us. I promise Torchwood here is not the same as there.” The Doctor hated Torchwood for taking Rose for him, but if Rose worked there, he would work with her. “Yes, I can as long as I work with Rose.” Pete smiled, “I figured you would say that.” We will give you a back ground of working for UNIT in another country, I will put that you and Rose have been separated due to your work assignment, most people know about Rose’s depression when she first got here, it was not something we could not hide.” The Doctor looked down at Rose; he knew she would take it hard when she got stuck here, he felt so bad he could not keep her with him, that she hurt so much for him. He decided he had a lot to make up for. Rose turned to smile at the Doctor, he was here and he was hers for as long as she wanted him, he hoped for all of his life. She smiled back, how he loved that smile. Pete smiled at the two of them. The difference in Rose was night at day. She had started getting happier when him and Jackie had gotten pregnant with Tony, but became sad again after his birth, though not depressed. It was nice to see the smiles and joy on her face. Pete asked “So any ideas on a name?” Rose asks “How about John Smith, you used that as an alias back in the other Universe.” The Doctor thought about it, wasn’t sure about it, looking down at Rose, “How about Doctor John Smith-Noble, since I am part Donna?” Rose thought for a moment, Donna is who saved him when he lost her, he was created and with her because of Donna, she had a lot to thank Donna for if for some reason they could ever see her again. “Yes, I would agree with that.” With that Rose started yawning. Pete said “Well that is settled, I think it is time for bed. Jackie will be looking for me. I will get started on your history and ID. I know that Rose would probably like to get settled back home soon.” With that Pete stood up, Rose and then The Doctor followed suit. Looking at Rose Pete asked “Do you want a room set up for you or will you be staying with Rose?” Rose looked expectedly at The Doctor, he looked at Rose and smiled at her, “I will stay with Rose.”   
Rose took his hand and led him out of the room. They had frequently slept in the same bed on the TARDIS, they both slept better when they were together. The Doctor would tell Rose stories until she fell asleep, sometimes staying with her tell morning and sometimes he would go do work on the TARDIS. Rose started explaining “I don’t live here; I have not lived here in over three years. One reason is mum; she was driving me nuts trying to get me to date. I have a room here though. Sometimes I need to stay and it makes it easier on Christmas.” She wondered how his Christmas’ had been. The Doctor did not say much. He wasn’t sure how far tonight would go, it is not like he had not thought about it, and they had kissed a few times back in the other universe, but he was afraid of going too far and losing her. If he thought about it, they had been dating in the human world, he even told Martha they were together. He decided he would follow her lead on how far they would go tonight as he followed her down the hall to her bedroom.  
Rose pulled him into her room, shut the door, and kissed him, she had been so nervous he would not want her with her aging slow. She was still afraid he would be upset when he realized that she was also telepathic. She figured that could wait tell morning, what she didn’t realize was that she had thought that as she touched him and he heard her. He pulled back. “Rose, I can hear you in my head, is there anymore that you need to tell me that Pete doesn’t know?” Rose looked up, “No, I swear. The telepathic thing started when I was jumping universes. I am okay, I am fine.” The fear was written across her face and she started to wonder if this was not going to work as tears started to form. The Doctor wiped the tears from her face, “Rose, I love you; I mean I love you forever. I am just worried about you. I had never run tests to see how you were affected.” The Doctor leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder. She let go and led him to the bed, she did not know what would be okay, what he wanted, how fast they should go. She had fantasized about sleeping with him, about touching him. Yet she had never tried, she feared he would no longer want her on the TARDIS and she would never leave him. Rose went to the bathroom and changed into a tank top and shorts, The Doctor laid on the bed after removing his jacket and tie, he was nervous, which was a new experience for him. Rose came into the room and smiled, he looked as he had on the TARDIS ready for their normal bedtime stories. “Oh how she loved him”, she thought. She climbed in bed under the covers, she wondered if he would want to do more. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her and started slowly kissing her. He was really enjoying her kisses and the taste of her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss turned into a snog. Rose stopped to breathe, “My Doctor, do you want to? “He knew what she wanted and he was more than willing. He undressed and slipped under the covers, it would be awhile before they got any sleep.


	5. Tentoo and Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo and Rose on their first adventure/non adventure in Pete's world

In the morning Rose opened her eyes, she was at Mum’s house. Her brain was fuzzy and she was trying to remember why she was here. There was an odd feeling in the back of her head. She started to stretch ad her hand bumped into someone. She jumped and looked over to see The Doctor, everything came flooding back. The Doctor had been awake for awhile watching her sleep, amazed he was here with her; he reached up and kissed her to calm her. While he had watched her sleep he had started to wonder about her telepathic abilities and when they had started and how much she was able to do. He would never go in her head without asking so he would wait to talk to her. Rose ran her fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. A knock at the door interrupted their snog. Jackie called out in a loud voice, “Get up you lazies, it’s almost noon.” Rose sighed she could not wait to get to her house, our house her thoughts reminded her. They both groaned as they got out of bed. Rose pulled her Doctor toward the shower; she wanted a ‘hot’ shower with her lover.  
After they had emerged from the room, walking hand in hand, The Doctor looked over at Rose, “We need to talk about your telepathy, figure out what started it, and find out how much you are able to do.” Rose sighed, she did not even know she could do it until she had gotten back to him and had actually heard or felt the TARDIS in her head. He himself had not sensed it with everything that was going on at the time. The Doctor stopped and looked at her, “Rose, I know that you have had a lot of tests, this one will be easy and won’t hurt a bit.” He continues, “I know that so much has happened, not just in the last few days. We have so much to catch up on and to talk about.” Rose said, hugging The Doctor, “Maybe we can go to our house today for awhile.’” The Doctor smiled down at her, “Our house that sounds good. We can have some time alone to talk.” With that, The Doctor grabbed her hand and said, “Food sounds good now, let’s eat.” Rose laughed as they went to get brunch.  
After eating The Doctor looked over at Pete, “Do you think we would be safe in going out to go clothes shopping, and Rose would like to stop at our house too?” The Doctor liked how the words our house felt. Pete thought for a moment, “Yeah just be careful, here in this world she is a heiress to a lot of money. Her, your, house is pretty secluded; just keep your eyes peeled. I will send a member of the team to check it all out before you go.” Jackie came down the hall with Tony, he had spilled his lunch on himself and she had taken him to clean up. “Watcha doing today?”, she asked as she came in the room. She liked the daft alien more then she would every say out loud, and was glad she did not have to lose Rose. To be honest she had missed him, but would never tell that to anyone. “He needs clothes si we are going out shopping,” Rose replied. “We also need to go to our house for a little while, she needs clothes too.” The Doctor said holding Rose close to him. Jackie looked at him like she believed they were just getting close. She was glad her and Pete’s room was nowhere near Roses last night. The Doctor and Rose had stopped touching, some part of them, since they had returned here. Either they had been holding hands, or cuddling up with each other. Jackie could not say much her and Pete had been the same way when they first got back, heck they still were as she looked at Pete and smiled.  
Rose’s car had been at Mum and Pete’s as she had never planned on returning to this universe after the jump. Pete had given Rose a ride to Torchwood for the final jump, as he too knew that his daughter did not really belong here, she would never be happy without The Doctor and he was alright with that, everyone should be as happy as he was with Jackie. It was a good thing that the car was not a stick shift, as the doctor kept his hand on Rose’s leg the entire drive. Rose started singing along with the Radio and The Doctortho9ught about Rose, her reduced aging and the telepathy still worried him a bit. Being Bad Wolf and creating herself could have caused Rose not to age as fast. But that meant something was left behind, that in itself was worrisome. What was something that actually scared him was her just starting to have telepathy, what happened in that dimensional jump to cause this. He was so deep in thought he didn’t here Rose ask him a question. He realized that they had stopped and parked. “Hey babe, you okay?” Rose said. He smiled at her, “Yeah, just thinking.” His one heart had skipped a beat when she called him Babe, his first nickname from her. He wondered what she would have called him in the other universe if he had ever gotten up the nerve to tell her that he loved her.   
The Doctor got out and told Rose to stay. He ran around to the other side of the car and opened the door for her. He had seen that in a movie and wanted to show her he could be a gentleman. They walked hand in hand into the store, As the Doctor picked out Oxfords and suits Rose picked out jumpers and jeans. She really wanted to see his bum in a pair of tight jeans. The Doctor looked at her funny when she bought them over, giving him her tongue in her teeth grin. He smiled back like he had on that Christmas day back at the Estate. He would do anything for Rose Tyler, always had and always will. He had fallen for her when he was all leather and ears. Speaking of leather and ears, he had gotten himself a long jacket like is old self wore; she had gotten him a leather jacket similar to the one his other face wore. He realized then that she had loved him as long as he had loved her. He grabbed her hand after she had paid. As they put the packages in the care he asked, “Do you want some chips?” He wanted their first date again with new new new him.  
There was a shop not too far that had the same tables and feel as the first place they had been. Instead of sitting across from each other they sat next to each other, legs touching, and holding hands as they ate and talked about their first date. She brought up their house. Pete had bought it for her when they had realized she was not aging and because he felt so bad for how he treated her when her and the original Doctor had been in this universe before. Rose had tried to talk him out of it, but Pete bought it anyway. She had felt totally guilty over it. “We have a smaller house than mum and Pete, though I would not call it a house. I couldn’t talk him out of it. I could have rented a flat.” From the look on her face The Doctor knew she really wanted to take care of herself. “I’m sure you tried, I know you would not be willing to take something that you have not earned. You where happy back in your flat with your Mum,” The Doctor replied. She smiled at him, unlike Jackie, she had never got used to having money. She had grown up with nothing and been happy with that life, until she had met The Doctor. The Doctor had shown her that helping people was the most important thing in life. She also found out what real love was with the man smiling at her, staring at her like she hung the moon, although he really knew how it got there. “I’m sure I will be happy there, as long as I am with you,’ The Doctor said. Rose was enjoying the more human Doctor who would show his feelings. Rose smiled at him, “Forever with you my Doctor.” The Doctor asked, “What are we?”. Rose just looked at him confused. “Are we friends, lovers, girlfriend/boyfriend?” For the first time The Doctor wanted a title to their relationship. Rose thought for a moment, “What do you want? I am hoping that you are my friend, my lover, and my boyfriend.” In reality their relationship was so much more. Rose continued with a grin, “Kind of hoping someday it may be more.” The Doctor had the biggest grin, “You are mine for our forever, if you want.” Rose replied, “Yes, they never will split us up again.” Taking The Doctors hand Rose they walked back to the car.   
Rose got into the driver’s seat. The Doctor looked at her, “I can drive too rose, if you want me to.” Rose replied, “I will drive tell you have a license.” Then with her tongue in her teeth grin she said, “I hope you drive a car better then you fly the TARDIS.” “Hey,” replied the Doctor as he was getting into the passenger side. “Speaking of the TARDIS, in the next few weeks I want to start growing our TARDIS. It will take three to four years; unless I can think of a way accelerate what Dona came up with. I also want to talk to Pete before I do start, so he knows what we are doing. Rose agrees, “Yeah. I am still worried that you are going to have to take the slow road tell then, no trips and adventures. Will you be okay?” The Doctor looked at Rose, “With you, I can do anything.”  
The car turned onto a private drive and arrived at a gate, as the car slowed down the gate opened. The first sight that The Doctor saw of the house shocked him. Rose had said it wasn’t really a house, but it was larger than he imagined. The Doctor came around the car to open the door for Rose, she looked at his face and knew what he was thinking. “I don’t use all the space. I use one office, one bedroom and the kitchen mostly. Most of it doesn’t even have furniture, haven’t really had a reason to decorate it.” The Doctor carried the packages in,”Well we do now. This way it will be our house.” Rose walked down a hall and The Doctor followed, he put the packages on a small couch in the very big bedroom. Rose came up and whispered in his ears all that she had planned for the rest of the day. He started kissing her as she pulled him to the bed, the kissing turned into snogging. There was no one here to interrupt them and it would be a while before there was anymore talking.


	6. Telepathy

A few hours and a short nap later, The Doctor leaned over and kissed rose o her nose, cheek and then mouth. “I am sorry Rose that we never did this before.” He felt bad that his other self had not shown her that he loved her, or told her. He was happy though that he got to do this with her forever, and would make up for that mistake. She smiled at him and touched his face. In her relaxed state he started to hear her thoughts of her love for him. “Rose, we have to talk about your telepathy. I can hear you when you do not mean for me to hear. I want to help you to build blocks to protect you. “ Rose replied, “I don’t want to keep anything from you.” “Rose you still need them; you need protection from other telepaths. I also would like to know how this happened.” Rose sighed; he was different now as a human as he was much calmer then he would have previously been. The other him would have pushed her harder. The Doctor was really concerned, he knew this upset Rose, he wanted her happy with him, but he needed to know if this was something to worry about. He pulled her onto his lap to comfort her. “When did it start?” The Doctor watched her as she thought about it, she really did not know how this happened. “I’m not sure when this started. I really didn’t notice tell I got to Donna’s alternate universe. I did a lot of jumps I lost track of home many and how long I did it. Some of those jumps were really scary and I did not know if I would survive. Sometimes I would land in wars. I was usually quick and could get right back out, or get to safety until I could get out.” Rose stopped talking as she thought about the last jump before the alternate universe. The Doctor grew concerned; he did not like what he was hearing, “How much had she gone through to find him?” He thought to himself, and then wondered how much she loved him to keep going through this to be with him. He held her tightly and waited for her to begin again. She adjusted herself on his lap, leaning against him. She knew everything she had been through was worth it. She finally got herself together, sat up and looked at him, “I got hurt a few times.” The Doctor looked at her, a look of sadness on his face, Rose reached up and touched his face, “I heal fast, it’s part of the not aging thing, “he nodded his head in agreement. He was afraid to say anything, his voice would betray how much her being hurt affected him. “I realized that I was telepathic when I got to Donna, I could actually hear the TARDIS and I heard Donna. It worried me at first, and I just thought it was part of that universe, the parallel stuff. I didn’t pay much attention to it as I had to help Donna, and I had to send her to her death. It was so hard to that. I felt so bad.” The Doctor leaned forward and kissed her. “It wasn’t real, Donna is alive. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be here.” He pulled him to here tightly, he could not lose her again, he would go mad. A part of him knew the other Doctor would eventually go mad missing her, this body and been created out of his love for her, though he would never tell her that because the other Doctor would be okay eventually. “What happened during the jump, the one before you found Donna?” Rose sat and thought about it, she had never dwelled on the different universes and planets she had been too. The memories would tend to flow together and she had what she was looking for. The Doctor held her hand and rubbed his thumb along hers, just like she used to when he was upset. The last two had been bad, she had gotten hurt both times, the last one, well…”The last jump was bad, we made earth, but I don’t know when, it was during a war. Usually I land in a back alley, but this time I landed in the wrong place. I was shot twice before I could hit the button to go back. I got back but was hurt bad, they did not think that I would survive. I did, I am here, but Pete put a stop to the jumps. Tell he realized that we had to continue.” She rubbed his bare chest, and then looked up at him. The sorrow that shown on his face was more then she could bear. “I am okay Doctor, I promise, I healed though it took a few days. I was usually safe, but even we ran into issue before.” The Doctor knew that she was right, but he hadn’t been there, he hadn’t even tried to get her back. He missed her, he thought about her, how stupid he had been. She had the ability to stay with him for a lot longer then he thought. He was glad that the other Doctor had no idea that she would live a long time, he would probably try to find a way to come back and take her. He held her to him. “I know Rose; I am so sorry that you went through that.” He really did not know what to say right now, the question he needed to ask was going to break his single heart. “What happened after you got shot?” He knew in his heart how she had survived this, “All I remember after getting shot, was singing and a bright glow. When I woke up Mickey told me that my eyes had glowed when I came back. I had started healing already but I was still bad. Jake, Mickey and Pete were there. It scared Pete so bad.” ” Bad Wolfe”, he thought. “How can she still have that in her, I regenerated to take it out of her and save her. The TARDIS is not here, though if she was on Earth one of his faces may have been there.” The Doctor was concerned and Rose could see it on his face. “Have you heard the singing or seen the light since then,” he knew that she did not turn into the Bad Wolfe when they were on the Crucible. “I could hear the TARDIS when you got through but I didn’t hear any singing or see the lights since then, it was only the one time,” Rose replied with a quiver in her voice. He had hoped she wouldn’t realize, but she had. “It looks like Bad Wolfe has come to help us again. Rose, I don’t think we have anything to worry about. When we go to Torchwood we can see what they have to run some tests, I know what I am looking for and we will get it all figured out.” Rose held him, she knew she would be okay, but she wondered what that had meant, and why did Bad Wolfe not come out when they were fighting the Daleks again. The Doctor held Rose tight and for the first time cried for what he had missed, and his pink and yellow girl had been through to get him back. The other Doctor would be quite impressed, yet angry at himself for he would never feel he was good enough to be loved. Rose held him back, realizing just how much The Doctor loved her; she gently wiped away his tears and kissed him. Rose took his hand and led him to the shower, which was a repeat of the days before, just a lot longer. The Doctor walked across the room to go through the clothes that they had bought the day before. Rose watched him walk and whistled at him. The Doctor got embarrassed, they had never really been undressed around each other, and if they were they looked the other way, “at least I did,” He thought. Rose’s phone rang it was Pete, Jackie was worried, “Hey your Mum would like to know when you are heading back and if you will be here in time for dinner. I did try to give you more time, but you know how your Mum is.” Rose mumbled under her breath about Mum and Pete when they first got back. “Dad do you think it is okay for us to stay here, I will come back Sunday for family dinner, and it’s just a day and a half. I want some more alone time.” Pete thought about it, “Your Mum won’t be happy, but I think that it would be okay. I will deal with her. I will also send someone to drive by a few times a day. He doesn’t have any ID and we don’t want a lot of questions until we get that arranged. It will be done by the time you get here on Sunday. Is everything going well?” That was Pete’s way of asking if everything was going okay. Rose laughed, “Yes dad we are fine. Just want to be alone without Mum and all the questions; I will call if we need anything.” Pete knew it was probably best. If Jackie knew half of what he let Rose do, or what happened to her she would shoot him herself. “Alright Rose, I will deal with your Mum. Talk to you soon.” Rose hung up, she needed this alone time with The Doctor. She looked over and him, “I couldn’t deal with Mum today, and I just want to be alone with you. We just found each other again.” The Doctor agreed, they would not have been able to talk about any of this around Jackie, even Pete knew to keep stuff from her. “Wonder if she has slapped him,” The Doctor thought and laughed. “Later tonight we will work on building some shields. I want to also talk about bonding. It is something Time Lords do. We can bond in our head and always be together, like the TARDIS, just there. I won’t be able to hear your thoughts unless you want me to. Would that be something that you would like to do?” Rose didn’t even stop to think, “Yes. Oh yes,” she replied. The TARDIS had always been in her head when she was with him. When she got stuck here it was gone and it had made her feel even more alone and empty. She knew that is how he had felt, alone with no Time Lords, they could now have each other. The Doctor’s stomach growled, “What should we do for dinner, want to go out?” Rose knew going out to often now, until The Doctor had his identification may not be a good idea, she also knew that she really just wanted to stay here at their house and be with him. She had enjoyed this time and knew real life would start soon enough. “Let’s order in, there is a good Chinese place that delivers. I just want to stay here with you.” The Doctor understood and thought it would be nice, her replied, “I have not had a lot of Chinese, usually grabbed a Pizza. Why don’t you order what you usually do.” Rose ordered the food, he watched her. Doing the domestics wasn’t so bad after all, at least with her. When Rose got off the phone he said, “You know I have never ordered in before, I usually went out to eat, or ate in the kitchen on the TARDIS, could you imagine trying to get food delivered to the TARDIS?” They both laughed at the idea. Rose went to show him the rest of the house, they walked hand in hand. The Doctor chose what rooms he would want for his office, and tinkering. They discussed what they wanted to do with the rest of the rooms, decorating and furniture. He had never had to think about this kind of stuff. The TARDIS always had done it for him. “This is new for me,” he told Rose. “New for me too, I’m so glad I get to do it with you,” She replied smiling up at him. They sat in the kitchen at the table as Rose did not have any furniture in the living room, much to Jackie’s dismay. Rose went to their house instead of having them over; she didn’t ever feel like she belonged here. The Doctor was excited to start this life with Rose, though those ‘family dinners’ did not sound like fun. “So Rose,” The Doctor started to say when the bell rang. Rose jumped up “I am going out to the gate, don’t think Pete wants us letting anyone in right now.” The Doctor followed her out to the gate, Rose signed for the food and The Doctor took it. They ate in quiet, The Doctor and Rose at a dinner table, in a house, taking the slow road. After dinner, The Doctor helped Rose clean up. Rose smiled at him and laughed. The Doctor looked over at her, she replied, “You don’t do domestics.” The Doctor pulled her over to him, wet hands and all, “I do now, living the one life I never thought I could have.”  
They went back to the bedroom which was the only other room, besides the office, that had any furniture. “Rose, we need furniture soon, not that I don’t like spending all our time in the bedroom,” he looked embarrassed at that. “I know, I just spent all my time trying to come back, I didn’t want them to have to worry about too much when I never came back. I never, ever, thought you would be coming back with me.” The Doctor felt worried, “Rose, would you have rather stayed with him?” Even though they were the same man, he was part human and could not control his emotions as much as the other Doctor could. Rose looked up and without a second thought replied, “No, I would have never fully had him as I have you. I don’t think we would have ever been more. I like having you show your emotion, to love me as I love you. You are him, just with a few differences.” He replied, “Good different or bad different,” Rose smiled, “Just different,” as she started kissing him to show him how much she really did love him. After a brief snog, the doctor pulled Rose onto the bed; she started to pull at his shirt. “Rose, I would love to do that again, but let’s work on your shields first.” He was afraid that he would hear things about the other him that would hurt him. He knew she still loved the other him, but she was his now, only his, even though they were the same man, he knew they weren’t in several respects. He had all of the other Time Lords thoughts, experiences, feelings, and wants, he was also part human and afraid that Rose would eventually want the other man. Over the next hour The Doctor taught and helped her to build shields in her brain. They practiced talking to each other; he enjoyed having her there in his mind. “It will be awhile before we can bond, you will need to practice. We will get there and we will have each other for our forever.  
The rest of the weekend went fast. They spent time ordering furniture and picking colors for the different rooms in the house. The Doctor liked shopping online and started looking for a car for himself. He told Rose, “I was stuck on Earth once, not my fault, and the Time Lords did not like me interfering with things on Earth so they stuck me here for awhile, used to have a cool car then, and need to find me another one.” Rose replied, “You will have to tell me about that one, I would like for you to tell me about your other self’s.” “We have all the time in the world to do that, My Rose.” Sunday evening came too fast to The Doctor; he wasn’t really ready to deal with Jackie. “How often do these family dinners happen?” He didn’t really like domestics, unless it was with Rose. “Mum would like them every week, to be honest I was jumping so much when there was a whole to jump through I barely made them once a month. We will have to go at least twice a month, you will get used to it, and she likes you now.” The Doctor tried not to think about it, he was still getting used to being in one place, taking the slow road. Rose wore a nice dress, and all The Doctor could think was that he wanted to take her to the bedroom. He really wasn’t used to this crazy inability to not control his needs. He wore his blue suit with a matching long jacket. He knew he should probably change his look a bit, but for now it would be easier on Rose if he wore the same type of clothes. He still feared she would call him out for not being her Time Lord and would leave him. They drove to Jackie and Pete’s in silence. Rose was so used to him talking none stop, he had a gob. “Doctor, are you okay?” “Yeah I am, just thinking. It is a lot for both of us. I am so glad we are together again. I never thought I would get to see you again. I love you so much.” Rose’s heartbeat sped up; she loved hearing him say it. Though he hadn’t said it before, she knew he had loved her, now anyway. “I love you to, My Doctor.” When they arrived Tony came running out to greet them, he jumped on Rose before she could get out of the car. The Doctor watched Rose and Tony and wondered about their own children. “Where did that come from?” The Doctor thought. Tony ran back toward the house, Rose and the Doctor walked hand in hand toward the house. Dinner did not turn out as bad as The Doctor had thought, he actually enjoyed himself. It was weird because they all, except Rose, referred to him as John. He had gone by John Smith many times before, but from here on he would be DR. John Smith-Noble. After dinner Jackie retired to the front room to watch television with Tony. Pete excused himself, and then returned with a file folder. Handing it over to The Doctor he said, “Here is all the information for you. Do your best to memorize your background. We have kept Rose out of the spotlight for the most part. We came up with a story about her living with one of Jackie’s relatives while to keep her safe. Most people believe it.” The Doctor wasn’t sure that was a good thing. He knew they better start growing the TARDIS soon. It would be best to give them a safe place to be, even if someday he had to take her family with them. He would not lose Rose again. Rose read over the information and looked over at the Doctor. “I want to still call you Doctor, at least sometimes. I called you John when I needed to before. You will always be My Doctor,” The Doctor was glad to hear it. He would miss being called Doctor but it was what was necessary to protect them both. While they went over the information John looked over at Pete, “There is something that I would like to discuss with you.” Pete looked at him. “Is there a problem, do we need to fix anything?” “No, nothing like that,” John replied. “I have a piece of a TARDIS, the blue box that you saw when we left here the first time.” Pete nodded he remembered it. “I am going to be growing one here in this universe. It will take a few years to grow. People are going to start noticing that she is not aging and she won’t be able to work at Torchwood, I know we cannot trust everyone there. I want a home for us, a safe place, plus we can do the same thing we did over there, helping Earth and other planets. I wanted to be sure to talk to you about it before we started it.” Pete thought about it, it would not be a bad idea. Jackie may have a fit, but he would not say anything to her for now. “I agree. It would also help us here. Tomorrow you start at Torchwood. Rose will bring you in; I will meet you down stairs to get all paperwork done. Then we will show you around. I have your office/lab set up; you can tell me if there is any more equipment that you need.” With that the conversation was ended. They retired to the front room to talk for awhile. Tony got taken up to bed and Rose said that they should be going. Jackie hugged Rose and John, “Don’t forget about me like ya did before.” Rose laughed, “Mum, we live twenty minutes away. We will come by and we will be here more often for family dinner.” They walked out of the house to the car, John holding the door for her. When he got in, he told her “I got my license; I get to drive to work tomorrow.” John stopped talking when he realized what he said; he had not worked in 800 years. Rose could not quite read the look on his face. She figured out one way to change what he was thinking about. “I can’t wait tell we get home, we have 12 hours tell we have to go in, can’t wait tell we get home I have some plans for you.” John knew exactly what she was thinking about and he started rubbing her leg as she drove home.


	7. Torchwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and John go see Torchwood. Rose is still hiding secrets.

Bright and early Monday morning, John was nervous about going to work for Torchwood, he knew Pete, Jake, and Rose would not be there if it were anything like the other one, the one that took Rose from him, yet he still didn’t like it. He knew he would have to have a job, and working for UNIT here was out of the question; the less people that knew his and Rose’s true identity the better as far as he was concerned. Rose’s job had been to help figure out what kind of Alien that had arrived, and figure out what tech that was brought in was dangerous. Some she worked with others in the lab because she had no idea what it was. There were some of the same aliens in this universe as hers, but there were also different ones because they survived what took out their species in the other universe. John would be working with Rose, both of them would work part time, on an as needed bases. With them both not aging as normal, it would be best if they were not seen as often. John got his new ID badge for the building. This wasn’t something completely new to him; he had been stuck on earth before for punishment by the Time Lords. He liked to interfere; he was a rule breaker after all.   
After getting their office sorted and meeting all the essential people, Rose and John went to lunch. They found a chippie not far from the office, Rose loved her chips. John was a little concerned, during the conversation with Pete in his office Rose had cut it short when he started talking about her. He watched her, wondering if there could possibly be something else he should know. They talked about what to do for the rest of the day; they would only be on call this first week, John needed to study up on the differences in the two universes. Rose could probably get her A levels in this universes history, if her fake information didn’t already say she had them. Rose asked John a question, when he didn’t answer she looked at him, he was lost in thought so Rose asked, “Are you okay?” She knew he had not been happy about working at Torchwood. They had a great first weekend here in this universe; she still knew that he would have some issues with all the changes in his life, and in her. John smiled at her, “Yes my love, I am always okay, and how are you doing?” She knew then what he was thinking about, he had his mental barriers up, but his concern seeped through. She knew she should not have abruptly changed the subject when Pete was talking about her, but she was not sure if he would bring up the last piece of information she had to tell John. There was one more change and she worried that he would not want her, even though the other differences had not bothered him. She just wanted more time before she told him, because she did not know how to tell him. Unfortunately for her he would know very soon. “I don’t like talking about me at work. I just don’t know who is listening. We are stuck here and I want to make sure we are all safe. The less people that know what I can do the better.” Rose said. She knew he would accept it for now, but she really could not talk about it in public. 

Rose and John went window shopping, hand in hand. They were going to enjoy time out, even though Rose would have liked to go home and spend more alone time, she knew John would need some time outside of the house, they had been cooped up for three days. They found a store that sold items for offices. John was excited to go in and get stuff for his home office; he wanted to do some tinkering. He had a laptop from Torchwood, but wanted something that they would not have access to, and something he could make better. He had no problems finding and appropriate desk and chair, and many other little doodads that caught his eye. Rose thought he acted like a kid in the candy store, her fun turned to annoyance when he started looking at computers, it took him an hour just to finally pick one, then another hour to order parts to make it better. Two and a half hours after entering the store, they finally had the bill settled and their items would be delivered on Friday to the house. When they walked out of the store Rose said, “Thank God.” She liked shopping at the little bazaars when they would travel but this was out of control. John just smiled, “I need something to tinker with.” Then with a laugh added, “Just wait tell we go car shopping.” Rose shuddered at the thought. They decided to go home and have a nice quiet dinner.

Rose and John ended up working four days that first week, most of the time it was usually pretty quiet at work , only getting new aliens once or twice in a month. They mostly dealt with the ones that are stuck on planet on a weekly basis, which they had a team that specialized in helping them. The first two days were just a few hours cataloging some new alien technology that had come in. The third was to help search for an alien child that had got lost when they had stopped for a visit. Many species like to stop and visit. A five year old Valiorian had walked away from his parents. They feared for him because though he looked humanoid enough he wasn't and if and when he got scared his skin turned green. He was found within a few hours, the family was quite happy to be united. Rose and John had felt fear for the alien family. It started making John wonder if they would have kids of their own. He knew that they wanted to travel on the TARDIS again, but it could be dangerous for the kids, if Rose wanted any. He decided to ask her, when he could figure out the right time and right thing to say. The last day of work that week was a 24 hour shift, trying to help a new alien who needed ship repairs. John did not know who or what they were as they did not exist in the other universe. They were an insectoid/humanoid mix. John could not understand them, as he did not know the language. “Another reason I cannot wait tell our TARDIS is done.” He thought to himself. He used jiggery-pokery and used another alien’s technology to repair the ship. The new comers left. John hoped to meet them again when he could actually talk to them. It was the longest day either of them had ever really had before, but they smiled at each other when they were done. It was the Doctor and Rose Tyler helping the universe. After the long day they headed home, both Rose and John were exhausted when they got there. They had picked up some take out on the way home so they could eat and get some sleep. They decided to take a communal shower after dinner and get some sleep. It was now about 6 in the morning. Within a few minutes the phone started ringing, they decided to ignore it. The phone just kept ringing so Rose regretfully jumped out to answer it; it had to be important for them to keep calling. When Rose answered the phone, all hell would break loose and her secret would be revealed.


	8. The Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out and the reason why could destroy Rose's family

Rose grabbed the phone when she saw it was Pete. He only would call after they worked 24 hours straight unless it was bad. “Pete, what’s up?” She was hoping it was just a new alien that they could get done quickly and rest. John watched Rose as her face went from annoyed to shock. He heard her ask, “When?. Why did you not tell us last night?” Whatever was wrong it was bad. Rose was crying and breathing hard. John pulled Rose to him and kissed her forehead, if he had looked at her eyes he would have seen them start to glow. “We will be right over.” She hung up the phone and clung to John. She knew what was happening to her; she was really tired and a high stress level, she could feel it start and was too exhausted to stop it. John pushed her back to look at her; he wanted to know what was going on. He looked down at Rose and saw her eyes glowing. His mind started going a million miles an hour. He did not get out all of Bad Wolf; he was scared she would burn up. “Rose,” he said hesitantly. She knew she could not stop it tell she could calm down, and with what Pete had just told her, that would be awhile. “I can usually stop it, I have practiced that. It doesn’t happen enough for me to control it yet. It doesn’t hurt me, I’m still Bad Wolf, or part of her anyway.” All John could think was it had never happened when they were together before. He wondered about all that changed since she was left here. He wished for the TARDIS and his sonic to find out what was going on and what had changed. He knew the call was bad to bring out Bad Wolf. “Rose,” he said carefully, “What happened?” “It’s Mum,” She cried as she was brought back to the reason that her eyes were glowing, “She went out last night with some of the other Jackie’s old friends. They are all high profile wives. The three of them were taken when they got back into the Limo to head home. They cannot find them or the limo.” Rose started to panic, she rushed around to get dressed, she was so scared for her Mum. John watched her, getting dressed himself. He grabbed her hand and said “Let’s go, I will drive.” All he could think of was that he needed to get started on growing their TARDIS now, if he had it he would be more help.  
Arriving at Pete’s, they could see many Torchwood people standing guard. Only the ones who knew about Rose and what she was would be allowed in the house, as Pete knew what the possibilities were. The Doctor directed Rose into the house so she would not need to look up, he felt a need to protect her. He felt like he was the reason, he was to blame for this. Pete took them into a secluded room, he knew he had to protect her and she would not be safe if anyone found out. He sometimes wished she had stayed in the other universe, not because he didn’t love her, because he did and he always wanted her safe. He couldn’t even protect his wife right now. He asked the housekeeper for tea, and something a little stronger to go with it. Pete had tried to help Rose learn to deal with the Bad Wolf when it had come out before, but it had not happened more than a few times and she had only learned to calm down and stop it. He knew right now that was not going to happen. Rose had never hurt anyone, but had come close the first time Bad Wolf came out. Once they were all sitting down, Pete started explaining, “ I got a call at 5:00 this morning from the people that kidnapped your mom and her friends. We already knew something was wrong when your mum did not get back by ten. She never goes out long with them. She only goes out to hold onto the pretense she is the old Jackie. It really is not her scene.” Pete put his head in his hands, he couldn’t lose her too. He cleared his throat and tried to stay on task. He continued, “I called in Torchwood then, we cannot locate any tracker on the car or any of the phones The other two women are Susan Dyer, the wife of Dyer Banks owner and Patricia Bell, you have met her, her husband owns Bell Communication.” Rose nodded, she was doing her best to try to calm down, she did not know if Bad Wolf was good or bad at this point. Her fear just wouldn’t stop. Pete returned to explaining the situation, “They want 12 million dollars in 12 hours. The money is a non issue, between the three of us it is nothing. We are worried that they will still harm them. The CCTV shows a man with a gun kill our driver while he waited in the parking garage, then hiding his body before picking up the women.” He glanced at Rose, he knew he had to tell her, but was so worried about what could happen. Rose sat in silence, her eyes still glowing brightly. “They picked up four more men outside of London; none of them wore a mask.” Anyone in law enforcement knew that was a bad sign. If they were allowing themselves to be seen it meant that the outcome could be bad. He didn’t say it out loud. The Doctor understood the meaning. Right now he felt as he needed to be the Doctor and not John. They needed him as the Doctor; he needed to help them save Jackie. Even with everything between him and Jackie, he cared for Rose’s mum. The Doctor wanted maps and times when the car was seen, where they picked up the men and every bit of information they could have. “What about where you are supposed to drop the money, how well can we get surveillance at the location?” The Doctor asked. Pete felt Rose should leave the room so that they could discuss what he did not feel she should know, yet. “Rose,” Pete looked at her, “Can you go check on Tony for me. He is going to need you right now. He only knows mum is out and we don’t want him to know any more yet.” After Rose left, Pete looked over at the Doctor, if anyone could save his Jackie it would be him, and Rose, but right now there was some information he had to keep from her. “We have the faces of the men going through facial recognition to see if we can identify any of them.” He showed him the room with the Torchwood computers in it. The Doctor went through the program trying to see if there was any way he could get it to run faster. He really wanted his sonic. He wanted to help and was feeling rather helpless himself. He looked at the four faces and recognized one from the other universe. He typed in the name to check it, but this universe one did not have the same name, or they had no information on him. The guy was a member of UNIT back in the other universe. He explained it to Pete. Pete called UNIT and they sent the pictures to Unit so that they could also run them through their data bases. After the phone call to Unit, Pete looked over at the Doctor, “Rose explained what she knew about Bad Wolf, but it wasn’t much.” The Doctor explained how Bad Wolf was created, the fact he thought he took it all out of her and how she had never shown signs of still having Bad Wolf in her while they were together. “I need to know what she does when she is Bad Wolf, what does she do?” Pete explained it happened once when she was attacked by an alien who had wanted to kidnap her, she tried fighting and did well, but the alien had back up. Bad Wolf came out, she almost killed all three aliens, but somehow Rose and been able to stop it. They were badly hurt, others of the species had come and arrested them and took them home. Pete said, ”So before she destroyed the Daleks that were attacking you and saved Jacks life. Is there a way that she may have changed her own biology, the not aging thing, and the telepathy?” The Doctor thought about it, “I checked her, she seemed okay, but something like changing biology can kill you if it happens fast. Maybe when she created herself she made the changes come around slowly giving her body time to adjust to each of the changes. I really need to do some test for answers. Bad Wolf could also see time lines, has Rose said anything about time lines?” Pete shook his head. He didn’t know what to check for, or if it was even safe to run tests on her. Her protection was his first thought. Jake, Owen, and Tosh joined them as they were the most trusted of the Torchwood employees. They went over ever bit of information they had. Facial recognition was still not coming up with anything. They worked on a plan to have Torchwood at the drop off point to swoop in, and pray they could rescue the women. Lunch was brought in, no one was really hungry, but they needed to have strength and the clock was ticking, only four hours left. Rose came back in, she had calmed somewhat taking care of her brother, and she also was exhausted and needed to eat for strength. Pete and the Doctor watched Rose; she seemed so deep in thought. She suddenly looked up, her eyes glowing brightly; her whole body had a gold shimmery look. The Doctor and Pete jumped up to go to her, both worried about what was going to happen next. She looked at the Doctor, “Mum is at a hotel, by the beach in Wales, the one we visited last summer. We have to get her now; her timelines, her timelines,” She stated before she passed out. She had been the Bad Wolf for almost six hours, her body needed rest. The Doctor picked up Rose and motioned for Tosh to follow him and carried her to their room at the mansion. He had Tosh keep an eye on her, “Let me know if anything else happens.” He looked at Rose as he left the room, she was no longer glowing. He was so torn between sitting with Rose and helping Pete. He knew the faster they saved Jackie the better for Rose.


	9. Saving Jackie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete, Rose, John and Torchwood have to find and save Jackie.

After Rose gave them the information, it was passed to Unit, Torchwood, and Torchwood Cardiff. They could use all the help they could with just a few hours to go. Pete wanted to update the husband of the others, the Doctor told him not to as they did not know who these people were and what started this. This got Pete thinking and he started looking into both of the other men. He thought he knew them, but it is better to be on the safe side. With the information that Rose had provided they found the car in just a half hour. Within a few minutes they had information from the police department about a witness claiming to see three women moved from a Limo to a black van. After that it was only another half hour until they found the van on CCTV and were able to find out what hotel the women were being kept at. It was a hotel that the three men had been to for poker weekends before years ago. They looked at the information on the hotel, a person from Torchwood Cardiff went to check the hotel and find out what room that they were in. It was the same one that Dyer had stayed in. This had both Pete and the Doctor suspicious. Pete was glad he had not called the other husbands. Now they knew that there was a problem and there were many questions that Dyer would need to answer. They set up their plan. Specific agents from Unit and Cardiff would meet with Pete, the Doctor, Jake, and Owen to save the women. Another team from the London office would take in Dyer for questioning. While the Torchwood group got their stuff together, the Doctor went to look in on Rose; she was sleeping and breathing okay. “She hasn’t moved, but she is not in a coma, just sleeping.” Tosh told him. He kissed her and whispered he loved her and told her they were going to save her mother.  
One and a half hours after they got the information from Rose/Bad Wolf, the teams met up and executed the Doctors well thought out plan. Only one kidnapper would survive to be interviewed. The others were taken down one at a time while two members of the team protected the women who were tied up and put on the bathroom floor. More might have survived if Pete had not been so angry at them. The one that survived had mentioned that they were paid to do it. Both the Doctor and Pete figured Dyer had something to do with it. He had been more than willing to part with most of the money, at the time it seemed he was worried about his wife, now they wondered if he set it up to have his wife killed. When Jackie was untied she rushed to Pete. She had been so scared, and more then vocal about their being kidnapped. She had some bruises from getting smacked around and Pete carefully touched her face. “I love you,” he whispered in her ear as he hugged her. If he had lost her it would have destroyed him. Jackie whispered back, “I love you, thank you for saving me.” She did not say anything on the ride back to the hospital. Pete told her that they would need to talk later about what happened. She just nodded. “Where is Rose?” she asked. Thankfully, she did not know about Bad Wolf. “She helped us figure out where you were but she was so tired, we forced her to stay home and rest. Tony also needed her.” Jackie just wanted to go home to Rose and Tony. This had been a long day. Jackie knew that Pete, John, and Rose would save her. Pete was worried about Jackie, she was never quiet. He just held her hand.  
Pete and Jackie were dropped off at the hospital, the rest of the team returning to the mansion. They would be having round the clock security from Torchwood until they figured out who had done this. John was worried about Rose; he would need to take her to Torchwood in Cardiff soon. That team was separate from the main Torchwood and it would be safer for them to run the needed tests. Owen and Tosh ran that office and could be trusted more. With a smaller team Pete knew to be above board and not part of the old Torchwood, that team could be trusted. He already had a suspicion that there were members of torchwood who had played a part in this. Only John and Pete had noticed that as soon as Frank and Steve had found out that some of the team was moving out, they had gotten on their phones. They had thought that the team had been too busy to watch them. Frank and Steve had both been from the old Torchwood. The kidnappers had almost seemed ready for them, except the Doctor had come up with the plan on how to save the women; this meant that it was not Torchwood protocols that were used. Owen, Tosh, and Jake had quietly arrested the two of them. They had not left because that would be suspicious, as the two of them had no idea that they had been caught.  
John went into Rose’s room; she was awake, drinking her tea, with Tony and Tosh sitting with her. Tony had been really worried about where is Mum was. He knew she did not come home. John told them mum was safe and would be home soon. Tosh knew that they would need to talk, she took Tony’s hand and lead him out, “Let’s go play with your train set,” she said as she took him out of the room. John sat down by Rose and took her hand. “What do you remember?” he asked. She could remember all of it, she did not fully understand it, but she knew what she had seen and said. “Is Mum really okay?” she asked. “Yes Rose, Pete took her to the hospital as a precaution. He needed to know she was okay. We rescued her and the other three. We think this is much deeper than just a ransom. We will be investigating several people; there are at least two from Torchwood in on this, along with Dyer. We may need to stay here, or have Torchwood watch the house until the investigation is done.” Rose nodded; she had figured that there was more to this. She had seen other timelines converging with her mum’s. “I know why you kept this secret. I love you and I am not leaving you,” John told her. He did not tell her if the other him knew he would probably find a way to save her from this universe. He was as protective of Rose as he was.. She looked at him, she was so worried that he would leave her, she wasn’t the same anymore. “I’m sorry, there was so much to tell you, you have barely been here a week, and I thought we would have a little time before I needed to. It has only happened a few times since I have been here.” “Rose, when this is all over, we are going to spend a few weeks in Cardiff, everyone will think we are helping them out, we will be doing tests there to be safe and make sure none of this gets out. We really need to know what has changed. I am guessing that part of Bad Wolf stayed dormant, but with being brought here and then using the dimension cannons woke her up. I do think you are safe.” Rose snuggled to John, she knew she was safe. Bad Wolf had let her know that when she first started to wake up. “How did you know where your mum was?” he asked. “It was almost like mum was trying to send me a picture of where she was. I don’t know how to explain it, then I saw her timeline and I knew if she was not found soon that she would die.” John knew until they got the answers that they would not know the whole extent of what was happening. They both feel back to sleep cuddled together as they waited for Jackie to return.  
A few hours and many tests later, Pete and Jackie were ready to go home. One of the team had come to take them back to the mansion. Right now, until they knew what had happened and why, they were taking every precaution. Jackie leaned on Pete all the way home. Neither saying much, both happy that this was all over and that she was safe. Pete called Jake to let them know they would be back shortly. Jake woke Rose and John; they were all waiting in the living room when the two of them returned home. Rose and Tony rushed to their Mum. Jackie hugged them both hard and then started crying. She had been so scared for herself and for her family as she had no idea what was going on. None of the kidnappers had talked to the women. They had been brought to the hotel, using their families’ safety to keep them quiet and behaving. Once in the room they had been tied up and left in the bathroom. Pete took her arm and led her to couch. He instructed the housekeeper to take Tony into the kitchen to eat, and to bring them food and tea. “I could really use a cuppa right now,” Jackie said. Now that she was home the whole thing hit her hard. “Pete what happened? Why were we kidnapped?” Pete did not want to get into the whole thing, but knew that Jackie needed to know. “We are still working on the why. We thought it was a ransom, until we figured out there are others involved. Right now one of the kidnappers and the person we think started it are all being interviewed at Torchwood. We will figure it out, my love.” Pete asked Rose and John to allow them privacy so he could talk to Jackie alone. He figured she would be more willing to explain what happened without Rose present. He found out she could not tell them much. They had gotten into the limo; they then figured out that it was the wrong driver. He had locked the door and headed out of town. The three women had no idea what was going on and each of them had tried to make a call. The phones would not work, and Jackie figured out they had somehow jammed the phones. She helped keep the women calm, until the other men got in. All of them were scared and knew that this was not good. Jackie tried to get the men to talk, and had been smacked for talking. The women did not talk after that, but Jackie did her best to listen. She knew what town they were going to. She had never been there, nor heard of it, but knew the more information she had she could help. She told Pete the five men only used weird names. One sounded like freeb, the others went by numbers, one through four. When she was done explaining the vehicle switching, and how they got into the hotel, Pete knew that they used Torchwood Protocols for keeping people from detecting when they were moving aliens. He knew the men did not work for Torchwood or UNIT as the men did not seem like they had been trained. All they had been was paid lackeys and told what to do. Pete held Jackie, “Thanks Jacks, I know this has been hard.” He was still holding her when Rose and John came into the room. “The investigation is getting started; I have Jake, Owen, and a few more of the elite team starting to interrogate them. Right now, I think we all need to calm down before we get near any of them. Tomorrow morning we will go into work and get to the bottom of this. Please stay here until then, both your Mum and I would feel better if you did.” Jackie took her daughters hand. It would be awhile before she would be her normal outgoing self. Right now she just wanted her family near her. Rose was worried; her mum had always had a gob about everything. Now she was not really talking at all. “We will stay, I love you Mum.” Jackie moved over to hug Rose. “I knew you guys would save me. You always told me how the Doctor saved the world over and over. Between him and Pete I knew, but I was so scared.” No one really said much as they all sat together fully understanding what family meant and thankful that theirs was still whole. John finally had a family again, and he would do anything to keep them safe. He mentally started calculating a way to speed up growing the new TARDIS.


	10. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Doctor Who

Jackie’s safe return may have been a miracle to some but for the John he worried; he knew that the power of Bad Wolf would not burn Rose up. But he worried what it could do. He worried that it may eventually kill her if he did not get the TARDIS growing. He believed that the TARDIS would be able to help her, as the original one seemed to have protected Rose from becoming Bad Wolf the whole time. She had been safe with the Doctor and the TARDIS and he worried that the other Doctor had never ever realized what he was doing losing her. He decided that he would work on a way to grow the TARDIS faster then what Donna had told him. 

Jackie came back scared. Her time being kidnapped had changed her behavior. She was scared of everyone. She did not even trust her own staff, even though they had been with her for several years. She only trusted her family. She would stay in her room, Tony’s play room, or at Rose and John’s place. Rose did not have staff so she felt the safest there. She would barely talk to anyone and ate in her room. She even had only Rose or Pete get her food. Pete was worried and had a Torchwood counselor talk with her several times a week. 

Pete, Rose and John spent every day trying to figure out who had done this. They knew that Jackie would not feel safe until whomever had planned the kidnapping was caught. The press had many different ideas to whom had pulled off this daring kidnapping, yet none of their ideas ever panned out. The man who was in custody had no information for them. He had met with a man whom had given him a fake name and burner phones for the people he recruited. He had recruited old Torchwood employees that he had worked with before. He was a mercenary for hire and that was all. He had been tried and would spend the next 25 years in prison, yet they were no closer in finding the culprit. 

Rose and John had decided for now that they would only consult when needed at Torchwood. Their top priority was stopping whoever had kidnapped her mum and the other women. All of the families had pretty much gone into hiding, not coming out in the public eye. John had convinced Rose that he had to run some test on the power that Bad Wolf had inside of her. She knew if she did not allow it he would worry. That part of him had not changed. He had learned that Bad Wolf was not killing her, and that her body had changed in order to accommodate the vortex still in her head. This was why she was going to live a long life and was more like a Time Lord then human. He wondered if she would outlive him as he only had one life and was part human. He did know that he could possibly live over 200 years as he his cells also regenerated. He felt better knowing she was okay, but hated not knowing everything about it.

John wished he could talk to his other self about Rose and that they could run tests on the TARDIS, though in all honesty he wouldn’t contact the Doctor even if he could about Rose. If the other Doctor knew that Rose would not age and still had a small piece of the Time Vortex in her head, he would take her away with him and keep her, leaving him alone. Rose was his, the Doctor had left them to be together. John had figured out how to use the Vortex in Rose to help grow the TARDIS in just a year and a half. When Rose had held the piece of the TARDIS, it had glowed and grown a bit. The Vortex that was left inside of her would benefit the TARDIS which would help Rose.


	11. The Culprit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Doctor Who

Three months after Jackie was saved, Rose finally received some information that pinpointed who the master mind of the kidnapping was. Jackie had gotten better somewhat and now trusted her staff again. She still hid herself away and Pete worried. Rose called a meeting with John, Jake, Mickey, and Pete. The information she had gotten would hurt Pete. She had verified all the information and knew this would cause many issues when they arrested the person. She paced her office waiting for the meeting time. John watched her pace through the open door; he knocked to get her attention. “Rose, are you okay? What is the meeting for?” He knew she was nervous and he did not like not knowing why. “Yeah, I am okay. We found out who kidnapped mum and those other women. It is going to have some ramifications for Pete and could cause some other issues.” John walked over and pulled Rose to him. The stress of the last three months had put off many things in their private life. They would deal with the ramifications of this, but they could finally get on with their lives. He wanted to ask her to marry him, but with what happened and the investigation it just hadn’t been the right time.

Everyone showed up a few minutes later to Rose’s office. Pete hoped that the meeting was called to answer who had kidnapped his wife. The only thing that Rose had worked on was finding her mum’s kidnapper. He hoped that they all could settle down once the person responsible was arrested. Jackie would feel better if they knew who and why she had been kidnapped. “What do you have for us, Rose?” Pete asked. “I know who financed and set up the kidnapping.” She said hesitantly watching Pete. “Who is it?” Pete demanded. Rose looked at him sadly, in her investigation she had found out that this person had been Pete’s friend since childhood. “It was Frank Dyer.” Pete looked at her, not understanding how it could possibly be him. His wife had been kidnapped too. “It can’t be why he would kidnap Jackie, let alone his own wife.” Rose handed him some papers to read. He sat down in Rose’s chair and read the report. When he was done she turned on a video. The others came around the desk. They watched a surveillance video from the bank. There was a man who had previously worked at Torchwood before Pete had taken over and Frank in the vault of the bank, they were talking. He handed him and envelope and they shook hands. In another video from a back office of the bank dated the same day, about an hour later, there was the same man who had been with Frank and the man that they had arrested. The first man handed him the same envelope that Frank had handed him. He opened it, there was money and what looked like the same burner phones that they had confiscated after the kidnapping. The men shook hands and left.

“Well it looks like he had something to do with it, but how can we be sure? Where did you get the video?” Pete asked. “The video was given to me by the IT guy who works at the bank. He was told to erase this day off the video. The law is the bank has to keep the videos for one year. The IT guy went through the video and made a copy before erasing the video. He waited until Frank stopped asking about it to bring it to me. Pete I sent someone over to confirm, he does work in IT at the bank and that time is erased from the copy that the government has.” Pete still couldn’t believe it was him until Rose handed him another report. The government had been looking into Dyer Bank. They had been “losing” money out of accounts for awhile. The information that had been found out was that it was going to Dyer’s off shore accounts. Dyer needed the money to put back into the bank and cover his tracks. Rose looked over at John, then at Pete, “He skipped town yesterday when the government sent someone in to talk to him. His wife has no idea what is going on, that we know of. He left her here to take the fall and deal with it.” Pete shook his head. He would find him and stop him.


	12. What's next

They spent the next weeks trying to track down Dyer, though Rose and John still consulted when needed on Aliens and Tech. They spent many hours away from home. Her mother had calmed down knowing who and why she was kidnapped. Pete was still worried and kept armed guards around his family. Though he figured Dyer was long gone, he knew the man would be desperate. 

Jackie spent many hours with Rose and John talking about them getting married and having children. Rose and John had been so busy since they had gotten to this world; they had not had time to think. Rose had told her they would talk about it after things calmed down. In reality she and John had not even talked about it. They was so much going on with Torchwood and Dyer that their relationship had taken a back seat to everything else. 

After a month Pete told Rose and John to take a few days off. Rose was looking tired all the time and John had mentioned that she wasn’t sleeping well. “Pete, if you’re sure about this,” said Rose. She wanted to find the man that had kidnapped her mom. Pete looked at her, “Rose we have a whole team working on this. We will find him. You need a break too.” Rose hugged Pete and her and John left to go home. “Well my love,” John said, “What would you like to do on our break?” Rose smiled suggestively. They had not had any time to be alone in awhile and she had some ideas of never leaving their bed. She lifted his hand she was holding and kissed it up and down softly, “I have some ideas.” John sped home, he couldn’t wait to get there.

When they returned home they spent no time undressing and getting to know each other again. In the last month they had only ate and slept at home. After several hours Roses stomach grumbled as John kissed her. “I think it is time to feed the human.” He said. She laughed at him. “Your part human too, silly,’ She said as she got up and put on a robe. John watched her. He did not know who to thank for giving him this life with her. His thoughts wondered to the baby TARDIS that was growing. They only had about a year until it was ready. He had added to Donna’s theory and with the Vortex energy in Rose she was growing faster than expected. John pulled on some pants and followed Rose out of the room.

They had not really gone grocery shopping in a while so Rose ordered some Pizza. They sat cuddled on the couch while waiting. John had put on a shirt, but told Rose not to get dressed while they waited. He loved it when she was in her robe with nothing on underneath. He nuzzled her neck. Though he still worried about Bad Wolf, she had not shown up since the issue with Jackie’s kidnapping, he knew that he would protect her and keep her safe. Part of him also worried if the Doctor found out that Rose was not going to have a human life span, that he would come and take her away from him. He figured Rose would out live him and maybe someday she would find him again. He hoped that day would never come while he was still alive.

After dinner John disappeared to the room for a few minutes while Rose cleaned up dinner. He came out and took her hand and led her back to the room. The bathroom had a huge jetted tub and he led her to the bath he had run. There were candles lining the back of the tub and bubbles just for her. “I never knew Time Lords could be romantic, even half time lords.” Rose said. He smiled, I am more than half, but yes we can be. I love you Rose and I will show you how much for the rest of my life. Rose got into the tub and John joined her. It would be a long time before they got sleep. 

The next morning over breakfast John asked Rose, “Do you want to get married and have children?” Rose almost choked on her eggs. She took a sip of Orange Juice. “Well I do want to get married, if you want.” She said looking up at him. “I don’t know about children. I want to travel on the TARDIS and I am not sure how much we can do with a kid with us.” She watched John as she talked. She had never thought about marriage and children with the Doctor. She would have been happy with what they had, even if she had hoped for more. John smiled at her, he knew what she was thinking. “Well one step at a time then. I want to marry you and have you as my wife. I never thought that I could have this life. I am happy to have it with you.

 

Their conversation was interrupted from a phone call. It was Pete on the other end. They had found and caught Dyer. He was telling them everything. Since things had been so busy he offered them positions as consultants only. Though they would be needed at the office now and then, they could work from home and work on their life. He knew that there had been so much going on that they needed to figure out themselves and their lives. Jackie had also told him that she thought this was too much at once for Rose and John. They talked it over and decided this was best for now. They could travel this Earth and learn everything they could before the TARDIS was ready for the life they were used to.

 

Epilogue:

One year and a half later: Rose and John smiled at each other. They were home. The TARDIS was ready for them to travel full time on. They had been married for six months. With only consulting for Torchwood they had time to get everything ready for their new life. The life of the Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS as it should be. There had been many adventures for them. Getting married with Jackie around was one that was harder than any alien invasion. Jackie had even thrown them a good bye party with everyone from Torchwood. They would come home when needed but today he was again the doctor and she was his wife and companion. “Well wife, Allonsey.” He said with the flip of a switch, the TARDIS took off.


End file.
